


Party Favor

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick likes to throw parties and Tim's the entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a massive blowjob orgy fic because I love putting Tim's mouth to good use.

Sometimes, Dick throws parties.

Tim’s always invited to them. He’s an important part of the parties. He’s allowed to say no, but so far he’s never denied Dick’s request.

The parties, technically, are more like ‘gatherings’. Usually, it’s him and whatever former Teen Titans that can make it. They try to get together every few months, to catch up, drink a few beers, act sort-of normal as if their conversation doesn’t revolve around old fights with Dr. Light or Deathstroke from years back.

And then Tim’s there.

Jason is usually there too. He mostly invites himself, or at least it’s just so expected that he’ll show up that no one actually needs to invite him in the first place. Roy’s a common face among them, unless he can’t find a babysitter. Wally comes, though he’s usually late. Victor’s been known to pop in every once in a while when he can get off computer duty at the Watchtower. A few times Donna’s been invited and Kori thinks it’s all hilarious, though their appearances are less frequent. Jason’s had Kyle over once or twice saying he needs more friends or something like that.

Tonight, the party’s a little smaller. It was planned short notice, which meant Roy’s only there because Lian was already at Ollie’s. Wally said he’d try to stop by, wanted to, though it would probably be later—closer to ten or eleven. Kori’s off planet for a little bit and Donna couldn’t find the time, Vic is grumbling about being in the ‘big leagues’ which only made Dick roll his eyes fondly.

Jason’s already sitting on Dick’s couch two beers in when Tim arrives. He’s not five minutes ahead of Roy, but by the time Roy actually gets there Tim’s downed a gin and tonic Dick handed him and is sitting in Jason’s lap. It was like losing a race.

“Mouth,” Jason says, points straight at Roy with the beer he’s holding as he closes the door behind him, starts stripping off his jacket. There’s some football game on the tv, but Roy has no idea who’s actually playing. He’s distracted by Tim who’s nuzzling Jason’s neck and working him through his jeans. “Mouth only, Dick decided.”  

There’s rules. There’s always rules. It’s like a fucking party game and Tim’s the game. He likes being the entertainment, he wouldn’t keep coming if he didn’t. It’s all attention and praise and feeling good and he likes all of that for a few hours.

Tonight, the rule is they can use his mouth—and only his mouth. All other touching needs to be minimal or prohibited entirely.

Roy groans. “Really? Dick, really?”

Dick’s in the kitchen still, grabbing Roy a beer and fixing Tim another drink. He’s got a smug grin on his face as he hands the bottle over to Roy who accepts it with a pout.

“We haven’t done a mouth night in a while and you can’t honestly tell me you’re that disappointed.”

Roy glances back over to Jason and Tim. They started to kiss, tongues and teeth, and whenever Tim pulls away long enough to breathe in a little gasp of air, Roy gets a good look at his pretty pink mouth, swallows hard.

Yeah, it’s not really disappointing, but Roy was sort of looking forward to eating Tim out until he was crying again.

Still, Roy continues to pout just a little bit. He snatched Tim’s drink from Dick to bring over to him, sitting down right next to the pair on the couch and grabs Tim by the arm, pulling him until he has to disconnect from Jason.

“Open up, baby,” He says and Tim does just that, his lips already looking red as Roy tips back some of the drink into Tim’s mouth until he’s sputtering when he can’t swallow it fast enough, spilling gin and tonic down his chin. Roy doesn’t mind at all, ducks his head down to lick it up off his skin before sliding his tongue into Tim’s mouth, listening to the kid groan into the kiss like it’s the best thing he’s ever gotten.

Jason takes the free moment to down the last of his beer and slide the bottle across the table to sit with all the other ones. He’s feeling warm in his gut and his jeans are already tight, so he lifts his hips and shimmies out of them quickly, sliding his boxer down to get his cock out and stroke it a few times, watching Roy devour Tim’s mouth with a firm grip on his chin so he can’t move away.

“Wally’s gonna miss out,” Jason sighs, lets his head fall back against the couch as Dick takes a seat in the love sofa on the other side of the room, sitting back with his own drink to watch. He likes to watch, for a while. Usually, him and Vic would kick back, drink, and just talk together while Tim got plowed by everyone else one way or the other before getting their hands on the sloppy leftovers. “We should invite other people. You think Dami would want to come over to play some time?”

Beside him, Tim’s moaning in his continued kiss at the very mention.

Dick chuckles. “Another year or so, he’s still too young.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Bullshit and you know it.”

Tim manages to wiggle his way out of Roy’s grasp, his mouth already bruised and bitten up. He avoids Roy’s mouth, lets him latch on to his jaw instead, biting the skin, surely leaving marks behind. “Conner,” Tim sighs, his voice shaky. His hands card through Roy’s hair. “I could ask Kon again.”

“Fuck,” Jason sighs and the look on Dick’s face definitely agrees. “That kid is fantastic. Shit, we gotta get your mouth around his cock again, swore he was going to dislocate your fucking jaw…”

“Next time,” Dick’s quick to say before anyone got any solid ideas. “Right now, I think you need something in your mouth, baby bird.”

Tim’s not exactly pulled off the couch, but it’s close. Jason’s got his hand in his hair as soon as the words leave Dick’s mouth and Tim just barely keeps up with his movements, letting himself fall down onto his knees and get in between the older’s legs. He’s shoved into Jason’s crotch so fast he’s unable to get his mouth open in time and his cock slides against Tim’s cheek. It’s graceless and messy, but Jason’s enjoying himself.

His fingers are tangled quickly into Tim’s hair, guiding his head back and forth for a little while, refusing to let him get his lips around his cock for long before he’s just sliding the shaft all over his face, smearing his skin with precum.

Tim takes the hint, lets his mouth hang open and his tongue loll out, letting Jason take over as he moves Tim along his cock, thrusting gently against Tim’s cheek, nose, rubbing the head of his dick across Tim’s tongue to give him a taste before he’s moving on. Drool starts pooling in Tim’s mouth, spill down his chin, and next to them, Roy sighs.

“Making a mess of him already, Jay.”  Roy leans forward, running his thumb across the slick of spit and precum, collecting it up before pressing it into Tim’s mouth where he finally closes around the digit, sucking until Roy pulls his thumb out with a pop and Tim’s mouth hangs open again.

“He looks good when he’s a mess,” Jason purrs, sitting up a bit and spreading his legs wider. “Pull his cheek wider, will ya?”

Roy complies, hooks two fingers into Tim’s mouth and pulls until he looks obscene. Jason grins at the sight and, finally, slides his dick into Tim’s mouth, smearing it over his tongue before veering off and dragging the head against his teeth, groaning as he presses back against molars, feel the points and ridges of Tim’s teeth coupled with the soft, wet, insides of his cheek and tongue.

“We should really invest in a gag next time.” Dick comments from where he’s sitting, unmoved as he watches, the only sign that he’s truly taking notice and enjoying the show is the growing outline of his hard-on sitting in the thigh of his jeans. Tim spares just a glance over towards him, but as soon as his eyes linger too long, Jason jerks his head by the root of his hair to make sure his attention doesn’t wander.

“Still got a job to do, baby bird.”

Tim half nods, turning all his attention onto the task at hand. He opens his mouth a little wider, shuffles closer to the couch on his knees. Jason’s cock pokes against the inside of his cheek before changing angles and edging back towards his throat. Roy’s fingers are still in his mouth, not so worried about keeping his mouth stretched wide as it is just feeling around alongside Jason’s dick, getting drenched in spit before he’s pulling them out and dragging them up to Tim’s hair where Jason pulls away, giving him full reigning control.

Tim feels the pressure at the back of his head right before Roy says ‘deep breath, kid’ and pushes Tim’s head forward.

It’s not a rough motion at all and Tim’s used to this by now. It’s easy to relax, to switch to breathe entirely through his nose, and let Roy control his movements, opening his throat to take all of Jason in. He’s thick, hot and heavy against Tim’s palette, sliding easy down Tim’s throat until Tim’s nose is pressed against the dark curls at the base of Jason’s cock and his throat convulses once around the head.

Jason’s back bows, his hands fall to the arm of the couch, the cushions, and he curls his fingers into the fabric as Roy starts to move Tim, up and down. He moans and Roy laughs, fucking Tim’s face back and forth over Jason’s cock.

“Goddamn, Tim, you should not be making this look so easy.” The archer comments and Tim looks up at him with wide blue eyes, practically innocent if his mouth wasn’t stretched wide with a cock right now. “Jay’s a big boy, after all.”

Tim hums, it’s sort of like a sly remark, and it drives Jason absolutely mad as his back arches further and he punches the arm of the sofa, trying his hardest to not jerk his hips and fuck Tim’s throat.

Roy laughs again, pulls Tim back by the hair until he’s slurping around Jason’s cock, licking at his head before it falls from his lips, dripping wet with spit, thick and sticky.

“He tastes good.” Tim says, as if that was the answer as to how he could deep throat Jason’s huge dick without any troubles.

“Get him naked,” Dick calls out, smiling from just a few feet away. One of his hands has started to stroke himself through his pants. “Make our Timmy a mess.”

All three of them comply happily.

Tim’s stripped down to nothing and dragged out near the center of the living room, the coffee table pushed back to give them more room. Tim’s put on his knees, his own cock bobbing hard between his legs. Tim’s pushed back down onto Jason’s cock as Roy gets his own out, starting jerking off to the sight of Tim’s throat getting pounded over and over as Jason takes hold and thrusts as deep as he can.

His lips are bright red and bruised. He’s breathing hard, air burning into his lungs whenever he’s capable of taking a breath. He tastes skin and sweat and cum and Tim takes it all, moaning the entire time, his own cock pulsing hard.

When Jason pulls him off his cock, gives Tim a moment to really breathe, it doesn’t last long. Roy pulls him over and gets him down on him, nearly choking Tim as he engulfs the shaft and does his best to suck and repress his gag reflex.

He’s already a mess.

Jason doesn’t sit back for long, feeling left out still hard and wanting. He gets in close and just drags his flesh over Tim’s skin, making him shiny and wet. Tim whines, pulls off Roy to lick at Jason. He wants to take them in hand, wants to give them both attention when the other is in his mouth, but he knows the rules and when Dick says just his mouth he means it. His eyes glance back towards Dick, still unmoved, but he looks so pleased. He hasn’t stopped staring at Tim through it all and Tim knows he wants to make this good for him—put on a proper show.

His hands stay right at his sides, even as Roy and Jason move in at once, poke him at the same time, and Tim needs to close his eyes, make sure nothing gets in them. He whines, opening his mouth, and lets them both slide along his tongue, over his lips. They both push in together, stretching Tim’s mouth as wide as it will go until he’s sure there’s be a tear in his lips by the end of it.

He licks them as best he can, sucking whatever bit of flesh is in his mouth, sliding his tongue over and over against the heads of their cocks, tasting the precum beading up along them both.

There’s no true finesse to it. These aren’t ever really situations where Tim needs to show off—they like to use him, make him dirty, and Tim knows that’s it. He loves it. He can lay back and get fucked sideways by three different people and have another come in as soon as they get tired. He drinks and moves from lap to lap, playing along with whatever the night may call for and he’s okay with that, completely. It’s simple. His mind shuts off, all the thoughts in his head go silent, and there’s just the physical touch and affection given to him for a few hours.

Jason’s the first to get impatient. It’s expected. He’s been hard the longest, had Tim’s mouth on him already, and there’s a good sheen of sweat along his brow. He steals Tim up from the shared experience, grabs Tim by the back of his head and pushes him to swallow all of him in a quick motion that Tim doesn’t quite keep up with. He has to grab at Jason’s thighs, squeezing them just as his eyes squeeze closed as he gags and gags and Jason doesn’t let him up. He’s moaning above Tim just as Tim’s eye brim with tears and his lungs burn for air. His throat massages Jason’s cock as he chokes.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jason hisses. “Gonna come.” He holds Tim tight right up until Dick speaks up.

“Let him up,” He says and Jason groans, already pulling off. “Come on his face.”

It’s enough to edge the disappointment Jason feels away and he’s soon dragging his dick across Tim’s lips until his entire body shudders and he angles to shoot across Tim’s mouth.

Tim says nothing, just lets him, as he kneels on the floor panting, his head turned up to catch every drop Jason was giving him.

Jason’s just finished by the time the door opens and closes in a rush of movement and then Wally’s standing there with his hands on his hips, hair swept back from wind.

“Wha’d I miss?”

“Blowjobs.” Is Jason’s single word answer as he falls back against the couch to get his breathing back under control, his pants still open and hanging low on his hips.

Roy adds, “Jason’s an animal.” Even as he brings Tim back to his cock where he lets him kitten lick up and down his shaft all the while Roy rubs the streaks of cum into his skin, making Tim even more sticky than before.

Wally smiles, standing behind Tim and combs a hand through his hair, pulling his bangs from out of his eyes. Tim purrs with the touch, leaning back into Wally until his head is resting against his thigh. He turns, nuzzles his nose into the crotch of Wally’s pants.

“You’re already behind,” Tim mutters, his voice sounding broken. “Normally you’re two orgasms in already.”

“Sorry, kid.” Wally keeps petting Tim, doesn’t stop as long as Tim is rubbing his cheek against his hardening dick. “Sometimes criminals are so inconsiderate.”

Tim nearly argues with him—nearly, but Tim doesn’t want to ruin the mood or have the hand in his hair leave, so instead he pulls at the button on Wally’s pants then tugs the zipper down until he can get his mouth around the growing bulge in his underwear, sucking hard against Wally’s cock, moving his mouth down to lap at his balls and leave the cotton fabric completely wet in his wake.

“Leaving me hanging,” Roy says behind him, hand on his cock again. “I see how it is, picking favorites.”

On the couch, Jason rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut it. Wally’s gonna face fuck him, come in a second, than you’ll get a turn while he revs up again.”

Wally hums softly with that idea, brushing aside Tim’s hair, tilting the younger’s head up to look at him. “That what you want, Timmy? Want me to fuck your throat than let Roy have a turn?”

Tim licks his lips, tastes Jason still on his skin, and nods frantically. He bites at his bruised bottom lip, practically begging, which makes Wally laugh as he slides his jeans and underwear down over his hips, pulling his cock free, bobbing between his legs for just a second before Tim’s mouth is on him.

It’s slow. It always starts off slow with Wally, mostly because Tim knows it drives him completely insane. He nuzzles him, just barely licking up and down his cock before getting to the head and sucking lightly, tongue playing along his foreskin until Wally’s practically vibrating under his touch.

“You’re a demon, you know that?”

Tim looks up at Wally, just smiles as sweetly as he can before finally opening his mouth and sliding down, cheeks hollowing as he took in inch after inch of the speedster.

The slow pace only lasts for a second.

Dick breaks the moment.  

He leans forward from across the room, his eyes looking dark with lust as he says, “ _Catch up._ ”

It’s a signal that Wally listens to instantly. Tim’s got enough time to expand his lungs before he’s suddenly pushed down on his back, Wally straddling his head as he leans on his hands and presses his dick deeper into Tim’s throat. All he’s able to do is open up and take it, his fingers dragging through the rough fabric of the carpet as suddenly Wally’s moving—fast.

It hurts, leaving his throat feeling raw, and a headache starts to spring up behind his eyes, but it works. Wally has the best stamina out of all of them if he wants to, but given Dick’s little order, well…

Tim swears his throat has friction burns inside it when Wally pulls out with a heavy groan, spilling cum right across the bridge of Tim’s nose. His eyes flutter shut as drops fall into his eye lashes, across his brow.

It makes his dick throb, but Tim curses anyway.

“Fuck,” he hisses, sits up when Wally moves off him, not yet opening his eyes seeing as he doesn’t want to get jizz in them. “Had to go for my eyes?”

Wally lays back on the floor, satisfied for the time being. “You look really good with cum in your eyelashes, Tim. I couldn’t help myself.”

Tim wants to glare at him, but can’t. “Now I’m gonna go blind, thanks.”

“So dramatic.”

There’s some movement that Tim listens to for a few seconds before there’s a wet cloth at his face, warm, wiping away the cum clumped up in his eyelashes and brows. Around the room, Tim hears a few groans of protest and Tim honestly wants to punch Jason and Wally.

“Thanks, Roy,” Tim smiles up at him when he can finally open his eyes safely and enjoys the fact that Roy smiles down at him before tossing the washcloth towards the coffee table.

Dick doesn’t call out any objections when Roy leans down to kiss him, so they both indulge in the affection of it—just soft press of lips over and over again. Tim’s hands wandered up over Roy’s shoulders and Roy’s hands wander to his waist, one dipping to low and squeezing Tim’s still stiff cock, making him groan into the next little kiss, and that’s when Dick finally clears his throat.

“Alright, alright,” Roy rolls his eyes, pulling away. “Just making sure these assholes haven’t ruined him for the rest of us.”

“They couldn’t ruin me if they tried.”

“Don’t know,” Jason puts in, grinning from the couch as he laces his fingers together behind his head. “Last time we tied you up with that vibrator on your dick you looked pretty ruined.”

Tim wants to argue, but Dick clears his throat again, and he knows the show must go on.  He bites back the words in his mouth as he turns back to Roy, pushes a hand against his chest until Roy falls back onto his ass, hands on the carpet propping him up.

Tim crawls between his legs, pushing his knees apart so he could get onto his belly and settle right in front of Roy’s cock. It’s a pretty sight. Roy’s flushed all pink and his dick is heavy and full. He’s got freckles along his stomach and hips that Tim leans down to lick before moving his way to the main event. He doesn’t take him in immediately, just lapping at Roy’s shaft, working his way up to the head to flick his tongue back and forth against sensitive skin. It’s awkward from this angle, doing this without the use of his hands, but Tim makes it work.

Above him, Roy’s cheeks are red too and his eyes are blown out so big Tim can’t make out much green in them. His mouth is parted open so he can take in little gasps and shallow breaths, gaze never once leaving Tim as he works his cock until it’s dripping.

That’s when he finally pops it into his mouth, head moving up and down as he sucks, his cheeks hollow as he moves up, humming when he moves back down. He knows Roy’s starting to lose it when his hand lands in Tim’s hair, not so much guiding his actions as wanting to feel him more.

Tim looks up, making eye contact as he tastes the fresh wave of precum fill his mouth, mix with the spit already rolling across his tongue. If his mouth wasn’t full, he’d have smirked, but has to convey the expression with his eyes alone as he stills his movements with just the tip of Roy’s cock in his mouth. He keeps their eyes locked as he slowly takes more of him in, moving down, down, down, in small fractions so he could watch every little shift and twitch to Roy’s expression.

He’s really pretty when he starts feeling over stimulated, unable to handle when he feels the head of his dick slide into Tim’s throat, knowing just how far down he is inside of Tim he is. He swallows around it and Roy’s hand moves down to the back of his neck as if he wants to wrap his fingers around Tim’s throat, actually feel exactly where his cock is inside of him.

Tim’s eyes flutter as he takes in another inch, drool pooling in his mouth, getting Roy sloppy. His eyes start to water as he takes in the last little bit, his nose pressed up tight to Roy’s abdomen, his chin hitting his balls, and Tim holds himself there for a second, two, until he finally makes a moan and Roy can’t help himself as he practically slams right into a wall.

His gentle touch turns harsh as he grabs Tim by the back of his neck and tears him up from his cock, hissing as Tim’s teeth scrap him on the way up, but the sensation of it, the pain, only adds to it all as his muscles tight and he comes hot right across Tim’s mouth. Some lands on his tongue, but most is across his lips, down his chin, and Tim looks just as messy as he did before Roy cleaned him up.

The entire time Tim moans, his cock twitching hard between his legs, drooling precum all down his shaft.

Roy smears his dick across Tim’s mouth, gets him extra filthy, before Tim sucks him a little bit more, kissing softly as the head of his dick, before he’s getting pulled away by Wally having finished his refractory period.

Wally uses his mouth twice more before he’s hit a pleasant enough buzz that he can lay out on the floor and not feel the need to move for a little bit. Jason drags him back up to the couch and licks some of the mess off his face, makes him share the taste, before he’s pushing Tim’s head back down into his lap.

In between it all, he finishes his drink and Roy gets him another. It makes him warm in the face, makes him feel light, and after Jason’s come again he crawls into Roy’s lap to kiss him stupid. It’s about the time he can’t really taste the alcohol on is tongue that Dick calls him over.

The night is getting late. With a collection of six orgasms drying on his face, Tim knows things are starting to slow.

He pushes away from Roy, crawls over to where Dick’s been sitting patiently this entire time, having not yet touched Tim in the slightest. He’s not come yet, neither has Tim, and he’s just drunk enough that he doesn’t notice so much how painful his erection is right now. Dick looks like he’s in about the same state, but his expression hides it well.

Tim settles on his knees between Dick’s legs and lets his head fall against his thigh, staring up at him with a loose smile on his lips. Dick cups his cheek, strokes his cheek bone with his thumb.

“Ready for it, baby bird?”

All Tim does is smile back, sits up to let Dick get his jeans off, get his cock free.

It’s not slow. Dick’s so worked up he doesn’t need much. He’s been watching and touching himself all night, Tim’s just the finishing act. He lets Dick guide him, relaxes completely under his hand and opens his mouth like he knows Dick likes; how he wants.

It’s a slow slide, taking his dick deeper and deeper until Dick pulls him back and starts over again, getting him nice and wet until his cock goes in smooth and easy. Tim controls his breathing, just feels the weight of Dick on his tongue as he inches back into his throat and when he finally gets all of him in his mouth, Tim looks up at him, eyes wide, and Dick smiles.

Dick keeps a hand on Tim’s head, doesn’t let him up, as his other goes to hold Tim’s nose, cutting off his small supply of air.

It doesn’t hit him right away. He’s been trained for these sort of situations—not so much the part of having a dick down his throat, but having to hold his breath for long periods of time. It’s easy.

Tim sits there, not struggling, with Dick not moving at all. The room is silent around them. He thinks Wally might have fallen asleep, but he can’t tell completely; it doesn’t really matter.

He swallows around Dick’s cock, massaging it, stimulating him beyond the tight, wet, warmth of his throat. He’s starting to feel the tightening of his lungs, the burn of it. He hadn’t been counting the seconds, but by now he’s well aware that he’s edging past the two minute mark. He can feel eyes on him, Jason and Roy, watching.

Tim’s fingers curl into fists at his thighs when he feels like another minute has past. Dick still doesn’t let up. Tim realizes he’s starting to cry.

Around four, Dick starts moving. Tim’s getting light headed. He wants to take in a gasp, but all he does is swallow over and over again around Dick’s cock. The man’s hips thrust ever so slightly, little jabs to the back of Tim’s throat that make him want to gag as his concentration is torn between the need for air and getting Dick off.

Between his legs, his cock is rock hard. He knows he’s gonna come soon too and wants it so bad that the feeling of it burns in his veins. Dick’s starting to pant. Tim’s vision starts clouding up around the edges.

He’s past five minutes, Tim thinks, because he’s starting to feel it.

Dick’s movements get harsher, but Tim still doesn’t struggle. His eyes are rolling back into his head and he’s fully aware of coming up hard to his limit when Dick’s foot moves and the toe of his shoe presses hard against Tim’s cock.

It’s the first touch to it he’s gotten all night and it makes him actually scream around Dick’s cock, pressing out the last of the air in his legs just as Dick gasps and he’s coming down his throat, just as Tim comes all over Dick’s foot.

The next few moments, minutes, are just black. He’s not out for long, he knows, but when he comes to he’s cleaned up, the dried layer of cum now wiped from his face, and there’s a blanket covering him. He’s sitting on the couch, his head in Dick’s lap, while the older strokes a hand through his hair. There’s a bottle of water waiting for him.

“Hey,” Dick says when he notices Tim’s finally awake again, helps him sit up a little so he can drink easier. His throat is completely raw and Tim winces when the water runs down his throat, no matter how good the cold feels on it. “You okay?”

Tim just nods his head, not wanting to talk.

Wally’s still sleeping on the floor, a pillow under his head now. Jason and Roy are sitting on the other couch, a beer in both their hands as they catch up on whatever the final score of the football game was. They both turn to look at Tim, confirm he’s alright, when they see he’s awake and moving again.

“Didn’t go too far?”

His voice is going to be shot for at least a full day, Tim knows, and Bruce will surely look at him a little odd, but it’s nothing he’s not used to. He’s okay.

Tim shakes his head this time, no, leans up towards Dick and waits until Dick leans down to meet him, kisses him softly. Tim’s happy with that, content to fall back down to Dick’s lap, snuggle against his thigh, and sighing happily when Dick’s fingers return once more to his hair.

He’s not sure when he falls asleep, but at some point he does and wakes up in Dick’s bed with Roy pressed up against his back, his arms wrapped tightly around his body to keep him close. He can smell coffee, bacon being made; sunlight filters in through the gapes in the blinds, but figures he can wait a few more minutes to actually get up. Tim shifts in Roy’s arms, the archer mumbling softly at him, until Tim settles again, face pressed into Roy’s chest, and closes his eyes once more to sleep.


End file.
